tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rider (Fate/Reverse - Yoshihiro)
|master= Protagonist |jspirit= 島津義弘 |alignment= Chaotic Good |phantasm= B |strength= B |endurance= B |agility= C |mana= B |luck= B |cskill1= Riding |cskill1value= B |skill1= Tsuri no Buse |skill1value= A+ |skill2= Warcry of the Warrior |skill2value= B |skill3= Battle Continuation |skill3value= C |skill4= Samurai Honor |skill4value= C- |np1= Oni no Sutegamari |np1target= Anti-Army |np1rank= B |np2= Hizatsuki Kurige |np2target= Anti-Army |np2rank= D}}|affiliation = Protagonist's Servant|qualclasses = |gender = Male|bday = August 21|height = 6'4"|weight = 180lbs|birthp = Kyushu, Japan|hairc = White|eyec = Brown|armament = Sword, rifle|likes = His family, gambling, cats, being outnumbered in a battle.|dislikes = People who arrogantly think they know best, battles that are too predictable.|talent = Capable of understanding cat language.|enemy = Saber, |imagecol = Grey}}Rider (ライダー, Raidā) is a Rider-class Servant who appears in Fate/Reverse as a potential Servant for the Protagonist. Profile Identity Rider's True Name is [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shimazu_Yoshihiro Shimazu Yoshihiro] (島津義弘), a famous Japanese samurai from the island of Kyushu during the Sengoku period. He greatly contributed in the Shimazu clan's almost unification of Kyushu. His army were well known and feared as 'Devils' due to their method of fighting and trickery. Rider was the second son of Shimazu Takahisa and the brother of three siblings: Yoshihisa, Iehisa and Toshihisa. His mother was one of Takahisa's concubines, known as Sezo Fujin. Rider fought in his first battle at the age of 19, taking part in Siege of Iwatsurugi in 1554 where his father was battling against an allied force of minor warlords in Satsuma, Rider would successfully slay one of the enemy leaders during the siege. After his father died, Rider's older brother Yoshihisa took over the Shimazu clan and decided to fulfill his late father's wish in uniting all of Kyushu under his family's banner. In 1572, Rider defeated the Itō clan at the Battle of Kigasakihara, and it was during this battle that the ambush tactics Rider used to defeat the enemy would become known as the Shimazu clan's famous and feared trademark tactic, the Tsuri no Buse (釣り野伏せ, translated as "Hidden Fishing Field"). Rider would continue to distinguish his reputation as a brave general. After the Itō clan was suppressed, he also took part in the Battle of Mimigawa, leading to a crushing defeat for the Ōtomo clan. His older brother would then task Rider to lead the Shimazu offensive against the Ōtomo and significantly decrease their enemy's territories, Rider would defeat the Ōtomo clan's strongest retainers, Takahashi Shigetane and Tachibana Dōsetsu, in a number of battles leading to their demise. Kyushu united under Shimazu rule was on the verge of coming true, however Rider's army would be defeated at the hands of [[Saber (Fate/Reverse - Muneshige)|'Tachibana Muneshige']] during the Siege of Tachibana Castle in 1586. In the end, Rider had to order a retreat while Muneshige recaptured many of the castles the Shimazu had taken from the Ōtomo. A year later, Toyotomi Hideyoshi would arrive and give relief to the Ōtomo, together they drove back the Shimazu to their stronghold of Kagoshima. Rider wanted to fight the Toyotomi's massive army to the bitter end, but his brothers talked him out of it and they all surrendered to Hideyoshi. Yoshihisa would step down as the head of the Shimazu, passing leadership of the clan to Rider. Rider would then serve under Hideyoshi in unifying Japan under Toyotomi rule and the later the Japanese invasion of Korea. Rider performed exceptionally well during the battles in Korea, unlike that of Katō Kiyomasa, Ukita Hideie, Tōdō Takatora and Kobayakawa Hideaki, all four of whom relished in slaughtering the civilians there. Rider would eventually earn the nickname Devil Shimazu by the Chinese/Korean forces, after he defeated their more larger army with his much smaller one at the Battle of Sacheon in 1598. Though he was defeated in the final battle at Noryang, Rider would be awarded for his service in the battle, since his army were the ones who killed the famous Korean commander Yi Sun-sin. Rider remained loyal to the Toyotomi in the Sekigahara campaign, but he did not get along with the commander Ishida Mitsunari, so Rider and his army did not move at all during the battle. When he saw that defeat was inevitable after Kobayakawa Hideaki defected to Tokugawa Ieyasu's side, Rider initiated a tactic called Sutegamari (捨て奸) which was to forcibly retreat by charging through the enemy. Though Rider's nephew Toyohisa and many of his soldiers died in the process, the Shimazu army managed to successfully escape from the battle, even injuring Tokugawa samurai Ii Naomasa in the process. After the Sekigahara campaign, Rider would retire as the Shimazu head and entrust the leadership of the clan to his son Tadatsune. He passed away at the age of 85 in 1619. Appearance Rider's default appearance is that of a samurai wearing armor that would mark him as a daimyo of a clan. His helmet has a kabutomushi (stag beetle) crest on the front of the forehead. Taking the helmet off, Rider is revealed to have stylish long white hair that is tied as a ponytail from the back. Personality Sarutobi Sasuke mentions Rider in ''Fate/Revive'', revealing that he was one of the only three samurai from the Sengoku period (the others being Tachibana Muneshige and Konishi Yukinaga) being the most humane compared to everyone else. A man who has seen an era of both war and peace, the experiences Rider went through in his life has made him into a solemn yet friendly person who fully observes and easily percepts the world around him. Even though he has become a Heroic Spirit from the Throne of Heroes, Rider still thinks fondly of his family from time to time and wonders if he'll ever cross paths with them at a future time. Should he come across one of his brothers as an enemy in a Holy Grail War, Rider would still greet them like a caring brother regardless of the situation. He especially treats his horse, Hizatsuki Kurige, like his closest comrade. Still, Rider is a brave warrior who crazily approaches combat with a tenaciously fierce smile on his face and has a habit of charging at the enemy whilst shouting "Chesuto!", something that he was known to have done in his legend in order to raise the morale of his troops. It is said that the Shimazu as a whole relished at the prospect of facing an army larger than their own with the odds against them, the lower those odds became the more greater the victory. Although the mere thought of fighting a whole army of enemy Servants would excite Rider to the core, he's dead set on continuing whatever he is searching for at the moment. Even though the two have come to terms over their history with one another, Rider and Muneshige still get into a quarrel with each other. Like the historical person, Rider is shown to be very fond of cats and has taken an interest in the wild Nekomata that roam in the Reverse Side of the World ever since he first laid eyes on one. Role Rider first appears in the main story of Fate/Reverse during the Protagonist's quest for the location of the Divine Structure, Ama-no-Iwato in Nakatsu-kuni. The Protagonist would ask Rider if he wishes to join in the Grail Fragment search, but Rider politely refuses, saying what he's looking for is different to the Protagonist's, but he does tell the Protagonist where to find Ama-no-Iwato's real entrance. Rider will give the Protagonist some sound advice during a dark moment in Fate/Reverse. He will eventually accept the Protagonist as his Master if the Protagonist helps in finding what Rider is looking for. Abilities The battles Rider experienced throughout his life during Sengoku period made him one of the toughest warriors around. He was well known to have such legendary stamina, in one battle he took five deep, directly hit arrows that would've killed a normal soldier and yet, Rider brushed it off like it was nothing and kept fighting. His sword is a Yasutsugu (康次) signatured katana, created by the swordsmith of the same name from Bitchū province. It was originally given to Rider's brother, Yoshihisa, by Ashikaga Yoshiaki, eventually being passed on to Rider after Yoshihisa stepped down as the head of the Shimazu clan. Rider also has a Tanegashima matchlock on his person, a single shot fired from it is capable of reducing an incredibly tough bank vault door to smithereens. For Personal Skills, Rider has the Warcry of the Warrior, Battle Continuation and Samurai Honor, though Rider's highest ranked Personal Skill is Tsuri no Buse. Based on the Shimazu clan's famous ambush tactic, the Tsuri no Buse Skill enables Rider to search (while in the midst of battle) for a locations suitable for him to spring an ambush on an enemy Servant without them realizing what's about to occur, the higher the Rank the more locations for an ambush he can think of without losing his focus in battle. Rider's Samurai Honor is ranked C- unlike Muneshige (whose Samurai Honor is ranked A++) because his famous ambush tactics was sometimes considered to be devious by others. Rider's trusted steed, Hizatsuki Kurige, serves as a Noble Phantasm for him, while Oni no Sutegamari is his trump card as a Rider-class Servant. Category:Character (Fate/Reverse) Category:Servant (Fate/Reverse) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Servants Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Japanese Heroic Spirits Category:Rider Category:Rider-class Servants Category:Rider Class Servants Category:Asian Heroic Spirits Category:Fate/Reverse